1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spray deflector for a personal watercraft, jet ski or boat and more particularly pertains to eliminating the spray of water into a boat riders face with a spray deflector for a personal watercraft, jet ski or boat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of splash guards is known in the prior art. More specifically, splash guards heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of guarding against splashed water are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,907 to Hodges; U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,325 to Washio; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 357,892 to Rolland et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,235 to Hodges; U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,177 to Price; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,355 to Kondo.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a spray deflector for a personal watercraft, jet ski or boat for eliminating the spray of water into a boat riders face.
In this respect, the spray deflector for a personal watercraft, jet ski or boat according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of eliminating the spray of water into a boat riders face.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved spray deflector for a personal watercraft, jet ski or boat which can be used for eliminating the spray of water into a boat riders face. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.